Dangerous Mission
by BerryBlossomWHite
Summary: Inuyasha and friends need only three more pieces of the jewel can they find them before Naraku does? Whil Inuyasha and friends search for the jewel fragments Naraku is going be plotting against them will They Survive Narakus Challanges or will they peris


Hi every one! I am creating a NEW Inuyasha story. This idea just sort of came to me this weekend actually. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! It's called **Dangerous ****Mission**

**Summary: Inuyasha and friends are finding the last three fragments of the jewel before Naraku. Only on their way Naraku has his evil ways against them. Can they win over Naraku? Or will Naraku win and take control over the world? Read on to find out what happens! **

**Romance for Inu/Kag and Sango/Miroku **

**Chapter One:**

**Dangerous ****Mission**

** "Kagome!" Shouted the voice's of her closest friends of Yuka. Kagome stopped walking and turned around to the voices of her friends. "Hi guys." Kagome said in a fake cheerful voice. 'I don't really have time for this Inuyasha is expecting me now!' Kagome thought as she shifted her bag on her shoulders. "Kagome it's good to see you in school again have you gotten over the chicken pocks?" Eri asked as the green hand appeared on the stop light telling them they can cross the street now. 'Grandpa…' Kagome thought. "Hai I have it was horrible they itch so bad!" Kagome said as they turned the corner. As they rounded the next corner Kagome waved good bye and headed towards the Shinto shrine which has been in her family for years to come. **

** Kagome jogged up the steps to the shrine and was about to step on to the last step when she looked up to see a golden pair of eyes looking down at her. 'I knew it I knew it! He can't wait till I get home from school can't he?' Kagome thought as she stepped around the irritated hanyo. "Kagome why aren't you back yet!" Inuyasha shouted as he fallowed the girl into the house. Kagome sighed and set her bag down and shouted. "I'm home!" **

** "I'm in the kitchen dear!" Ms. Higurashi shouted. "Coming mama!" Kagome shouted. "How was your day of school dear?" Kagome's mom asked as she watched Kagome walk in fallowed by an irritated hanyo. "Just fine but if grandpa doesn't stop with all these deathly illnesses the people at school wont want me attending any more." Kagome joked with her mother. "Hai your grandfather I swear he comes up with all these excuses just to keep you in the Sengoku with Inuyasha." "FEH" Inuyasha answered as he stood next to Kagome. "Are you guys going to stay for dinner or leave right away?" Ms.Higurashi asked. "Were leaving because…….." Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome. "Hai will stay wont we Inuyasha?" Kagome glared at him threatening to say "IT" if he didn't. "Hai were staying for dinner BUT then we leave because Miroku says there is a rumor of a demon with the shikon shard in the next town." **

** After dinner Kagome went to her room to pack that yellow bag of hers with clothes and food along with her favorite books and medical supplies. "There all done. Now we can go." She said to Inuyasha who was hovering over her shoulder. "GOOD it's about time wench!" Inuyasha said as he turned and started walking out the door. Kagome pulled the heavy bag onto her shoulders and she to walked out and out of the shrine she fallowed Inuyasha to the well the let them travel to the modern time and the warring time. "In yah go." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome before she realized she needed to go back for something else. They jumped into the well and all the swirling colors were around them the blue and purple and then the bottom of the other side. They landed gracefully onto their feet. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and waited for her. Kagome tossed her bag onto the other side as she hoisted herself up. "You could have at LEAST had the curtsey to help me out Inuyasha." Kagome said as she picked up her almost exploded bag onto her back again. "FEH." Was Inuyasha's only response. **

** As Kagome and Inuyasha reached Kaede's village Shippou the little fox kitsune jumped onto Kagome with such force she would have fallen if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. "Hi Shippou it's good to see you to!" Kagome said as she laughed at the little fox demon in her arms. "Did you bring me back anything!" He looked up at Kagome's brown steel blue eyes. "Hai Shippou I brought you your candy." "Kagome!" Sango said as she reached her closest friend along with Miroku by her side. "Sango it's been a while." Kagome said with a smile. "We need to catch up when we're walking towards the next village that's a day's walk from here because Miroku heard roomers about it." Sango said as she gave Kagome a hug. "Hai we need to start now or we might miss our chances." Miroku said as he to gave Kagome a hug which only ended him a hit on the head from Inuyasha because Miroku had groped Kagome on the but. **

** Our friends left Kaede's village shortly after Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. They traveled half way into the night before Kagome finally convinced Inuyasha that it is pointless to travel since they couldn't see anything well except for Inuyasha, Shippou and Kilala, since there demons and can see even at night. There is a hot springs not to far so Sango and Kagome told the boys they were going to go bathe and that they were not to fallow or else. That still won't stop them thought to sadly mistaken Sango and Kagome. **

** Once Kagome and Sango were at the ****hot springs**** they stripped of all their personal clothing and waded into the bath. "Ah this feels so nice!" Kagome said as she leaned up against a rock while she washed her arms. "Hai I needed a bath so bad!" Sango said as she quickly went under the water to wet her hair. "So Kagome what did you do when you were in you time?" Sango asked she is always curious every time Kagome goes back to her home. "Well Sango I finished up some school work that I needed to get done like tests, homework, and studying. Then there are my friends I spent some time with them and they keep setting me up on dates with this guy Hojo." Kagome said. "Who's Hojo?" Sango asked. "He's this guy who keeps asking me out on dates and I turn him down because I don't find myself interested in him." Kagome said as she relaxed in the hot water. **

**Just before Sango was about to say anything there was a loud cracking sound near by. "Hold on Kagome I think their spying on us." Sango said. "MIROKU!" Sango shouted "IF that's you your' going to get it." Sango shouted as she ducked under the water. There was a moment of silence before she got her answer. "Ah what a wonderful timing I have a figure materialized in front of them. "NARAKU!" The girls shouted. "Hai that's right I have come for the Shikon No Tama and you miko have what I am after." Naraku said. Luckily for Sango and Kagome they had towels wrapped around their bodies but they were more considered about their safety. **

** Naraku's eyes glowed red and then Kagome went hovering in the air. Just as Naraku had reached near Kagome he was pushed away by a VERY angry Hanyo. "I don't THINK SO NARAKU!" Miroku came in and helped Sango up out of the water without any perverted thoughts' for once. "Thank you Miroku but we have to help Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango said as she got into her Kimono quickly. Kagome landed onto Kilala's back "Thanks Kilala!" The fire cat just purred back and took Kagome to were Sango and Miroku were standing along side of the grass near the hot spring. "Kagome are you ok?" Miroku asked. "Hai I am fine thanks to Kilala!" Kagome said and patted Kilala's ears. "Now let's go help Inuyasha!" Sango said as they raised near the woods. Just as Kagome entered the strange forest she was pushed down to the ground by a heavy force of a body. "UGH GET OFF of ME!" Kagome shouted before her head hit the hard ground. "Not likely Miko!" The dark voice said from above. Kagome's eyes opened and she gasped as she looked at the dark figure above her. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed just before the hand went over her mouth. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he pushed Naraku off of her. **

**"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha shouted his attack and Naraku vanished and one of his puppets fell threw the air as they broke in half. Inuyasha raced to Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked her over to make sure there were no marks on her. "Hai I am fine." Just as Kagome she hissed in pain as Inuyasha touched her right elbow. "I think you must have landed pretty hard on that elbow for it to hurt so badly!" Shippou said as he walked up to Kagome. Kagome nodded. "Lets get back to camp and then we can fix it up with your medical supplies Kagome." Sango said. "Hai that's right." Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style and they all headed back to camp to fix up their wounded friend. **

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HI every one! I hope you like the new edited version of A HANYO'S LOVE FOR A MIKO! I know I sure do and I hope to get many more reviews for this story! 

**Please read and REVIEW! **

**Sincerely,**

**  
Owari Nai Yumes**


End file.
